eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4970 (4 December 2014)
Synopsis Jane pleads with Peter to deny selling drugs to Lucy, but he can’t. Ian grabs Jane’s arm and leads her away. Peter calls after Ian offering to explain. At the Beales’, Ian and Peter sit at their dining table as Cindy comes bounding downstairs to see Peter, asking what Lauren’s answer was. She’s cut short by Jane and is told to leave. Peter asks how they found Lucy’s phone and Ian asks why he was selling drugs to his sister. Peter explains he was protecting Lucy - she was an addict. Ian doesn’t want to believe it. Peter texts Lauren before apologising and telling Jane and Ian everything he knows about Lucy’s addiction - he couldn’t tell Ian because he would have made things worse. Jane tells Peter that Lucy’s phone was buried in the allotment. He thinks they should take it to the police and asks if there is any information on it and looks through the photos. Peter explains that Ian’s breakdown made Lucy’s addiction worse; Ian refuses to take responsibility, threatening to phone the police. The two argue and Ian discovers Bobby was being bullied at his old school. Peter turns on Ian as he cries, shouting that they don’t need his tears. Peter heads out, determined to find out Lauren’s answer. Ian realises that he doesn’t know his children at all. Jane attempts to console him. At Max's house, Lauren accepts Peter’s proposal; Max makes a toast as the Beales return. Bobby asks what Lauren’s answer was and she shows him the ring. Attempting to build bridges, Lauren asks Ian if there is any chance of a hug for his future daughter in law. Ian overreacts, snapping that his daughter is dead. Lauren apologises and Max tries to calm him down. Ian blurts that Peter was selling drugs to Lucy. Lauren is horrified by this and kicks Peter out. Peter follows Ian to their house, distraught, and asks Ian why he had to ruin everything for him. Ian coldly tells him that as far as he is concerned Peter and Lucy both died that day and throws his backpack at him, leaving Peter out on the Square with nowhere to go. Abi wants Lauren to open the box to see the ring but Lauren refuses - Peter told her to wait. Abi asks Lauren what her answer will be and Lauren looks unsure. Whilst getting more drinks, Emma remarks that Peter’s a better choice than Abi’s boyfriend. Moments later, Max storms into the living room telling Abi that she can’t see Ben Mitchell, calling him a gay convicted murderer. Phil is cooking in his kitchen with Jay and Ben sat at the table. Ben has asked Phil to take Abi for driving lessons. Max arrives and tells Ben to stay away from his daughter. Ben stands his ground, backed up by Phil. On Max’s return, Abi storms out and Emma follows. Abi is furious and lays into her. Whilst waiting for Peter to return, Fatboy shows everyone a video of himself impersonating Jay; it’s from the night that Lucy was murdered. Lee notices Lauren in the background going towards the Beales’ house. Max sits at the dining table with Lauren, pouring himself a glass of wine as she plays with the ring box. They speak about Peter and Lauren’s answer. At the Mitchell’s Ben tells Phil prison straightened him out but Jay isn’t convinced. Later, after falling asleep on the sofa, Phil wakes to see Ben standing next to him. Ben decides to tell Phil something about Lucy… Pam bumps into Sonia in the café while she is signing people up for the Christmas Eve Choir. She informs her that the calendar money hasn’t come through. Sonia suggests that it’s probably just not cleared yet. Sonia looks exhausted and Pam winks at her, asking if she had a fun trip. Sonia becomes defensive. Tina is excited to see Sonia, but bemused by her outburst. Later at No 91A, Sonia confides in Tina that she has done something really stupid, lifting her shirt to show two large wounds in her abdomen - she spent the calendar money on a trip to Bulgaria to have a gastric band operation. Tina’s shocked, but manages to lift her spirits. There is a moment of electricity between them. Tosh returns and Tina anxiously hides Sonia from her. Tosh asks Tina to run her a bath; while Tosh is changing, Tina vows to help Sonia fix everything and quietly sneaks her out the flat. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes